Sweet Sour Citrus (3rd)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Semuanya masih berkaitan dengan Hoseok yang pergi, Taehyung yang datang, dan si kembar Park di apartemen. BTS. MINYOON. MINGA. HOPEGA. TAEGI. Twin!Jimin still here. [related to Two Scoops of Park and One Spoon of Sugar]


**Sweet Sour Citrus**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon/Hopega/Taegi**

 **Twin!Jimin, J-hope, Taehyung x Yoongi**

 **Warn: lots of Hopega here, so staystill**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu tiba di bandara, Yoongi teringat satu hal penting yang dilupakannya. Ponsel... dia seolah kehilangan nyawa sebab duduknya jadi merosot tak bertenaga. Ia tak ingat lagi di mana dia menaruh ponselnya setelah membaca pesan dari Hoseok itu. Ia benar-benar tak ingat apapun saking kalang-kabutnya. Sekarang dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana caranya menghubungi Hoseok tanpa ponsel? Bagaimana dia tahu di mana Hoseok menunggu? Terminal mana?

Yoongi berpikir, sementara tangannya merogoh saku untuk mengambil dompet. Supir taksi itu menunggunya untuk membayar ongkos.

"Maaf, nona, apa ada masalah?"

"Anu, pak... apa... saya bisa pinjam ponsel bapak?" bahkan dia tidak peduli meski dipanggil nona. Dia hanya perlu menghubungi Hoseok. "Saya... harus menghubungi seseorang... tapi ponsel saya tertinggal di rumah..."

Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi, antara bingung, takut dan bermacam perasaan lainnya yang teraduk. Mungkin supir itu kasihan melihat Yoongi, akhirnya dia keluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya dan memberikan benda pipih itu pada si mungil yang nampak kacau sekali.

"Ini. Pakai saja ponsel saya." supir baik hati itu memberikan senyumnya pada Yoongi.

"Terimakasih pak..." lirihnya seperti orang hendak menangis. Dia benar-benar merasa tertolong.

Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah menelepon Hoseok. Dia pun mengetikkan nomor ponsel lelaki itu. Oh, jangan salah. Meski lama tak berhubungan, Yoongi masih hapal betul nomor ponsel mantan pacarnya.

Selesai menekan tombol _call,_ Yoongi menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

" _Halo? Siapa ini?"_

Yoongi menutup mulutnya saat tak percaya telepon itu diangkat.

"Hoseokie..." dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Hoseokie, ini aku, Yoongi."

" _Yoongi?"_

"Kau di mana? Aku sudah di bandara..."

" _Kau di bandara? Aku di teminal 2E. Yoongi, kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu—"_

"Aku akan datang, jangan kemana-mana."

Yoongi segera memutus sambungan telepon itu. Dia mengembalikan ponsel milik sang supir taksi, lalu berterimakasih dan membayar ongkosnya. Keluar dari taksi, Yoongi berlari menuju terminal di mana Hoseok menunggu.

:::

 _Sweet Sour Citrus_

:::

Terminal 2E sudah di depan mata. Plang besar itu terpampang di hadapannya. Ia hanya tinggal mencari Hoseok. Yoongi yang takut kehabisan waktu pun mencari dengan kalut. Dia mengabaikan kakinya yang mulai ngilu karena dipakai berlari. Dia tidak biasa memaksakan diri makanya tubuhnya begitu lemah. Tapi demi Hoseok dia rela.

"Hoseokieee!"

Yoongi memekik saat dia kesal tak kunjung menemukan lelaki yang dia cari. Yoongi pun berhenti berlari dan membungkuk dengan tangan di lutut. Di tengah keputus-asaannya, dia mendengar bunyi sepatu yang mendekat, lantas dia mengangkat kepala.

"Yoongi."

Itu Hoseok.

Yoongi nanar berkaca-kaca melihat lelaki kurus yang mengenakan kaos putih itu. Tanpa basa-basi, dia menghambur ke pelukan Hoseok.

"Hoseokie..." Yoongi menumpahkan emosinya di dada lelaki itu. Dia menangis pilu sampai suaranya melirih. Hoseok mengelus-elus pundaknya yang gemetaran.

"Aku tak sangka kau benar-benar datang..."

"Ternyata aku masih sempat... kau belum pergi dan aku sempat menemuimu..." ucap Yoongi di sela isakan.

"Pesawatku _delay_ satu jam, dan tak ku kira itu seperti pertanda kalau kau akan datang padaku."

Yoongi sedikit tertawa meski tangisnya belum berhenti. Dia benar-benar merindukan Hoseok dan ingin menumpahkan segalanya pada lelaki yang pernah jadi kekasihnya itu.

Mereka melepas pelukan hanya untuk saling menatap dan berbagi tawa yang haru. Selesai derai itu habis perlahan, yang tersisa hanya dua pasang mata yang saling bertemu tanpa kata.

"Aku merindukanmu." Yoongi mengecup pipi Hoseok.

Ketika dia melepaskan kecupannya, lelaki itu terlihat resah. Dia menggenggam tangan Yoongi, tapi dengan cara yang tak tenang. Dia pun menengok kesana-kemari, membuat Yoongi bingung dengan tingkahnya.

"Yoongi... em..." dia terlihat ragu. Tapi sesaat kemudian keraguannya hilang ketika dia mengajak Yoongi pergi.

Hoseok bicara cepat pada seorang petugas dan menunjuk koper yang dia tinggalkan. Dengan masih bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan ke arah toilet terdekat. Yoongi hanya mengekorinya dari belakang.

 _Brak!_ Pintu dari bilik toilet itu ditutup dengan kencang. Hoseok berdiri memunggunginya. Napas beratnya terdengar jelas.

"Hoseokie." lelaki berambut oranye itu berbalik juga. Ada sedikit sesal yang tersirat dari matanya. Yoongi tak ingin melihat itu. "Hoseokie..."

"Aku merasa bodoh sekali. Tapi... aku sangat ingin menciummu. Boleh 'kan, aku meminta... ciuman perpisahan darimu?"

Sebanyak apapun yang Hoseok minta, Yoongi akan berikan. Si mungil berambut _mint_ itu pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Hoseok dan mencium bibir tipis mantan kekasihnya dengan emosi yang meluap. Meski Yoongi harus sedikit berjinjit tapi ia rela demi memberikan Hoseok sebuah ciuman yang berkesan. Sebagai ciuman terakhir yang mungkin tak akan pernah lagi Yoongi berikan pada lelaki yang nantinya benar-benar jauh itu.

"Ammh—mmhh..."

Ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Hoseok menyangga pinggang Yoongi agar dia tak jatuh. Spasi yang sempit menjadikan pergerakan mereka terbatas. Punggung Hoseok berbenturan dengan pintu dan kaki Yoongi berbatas ujung dudukan toilet. Saat organ tak bertulang itu semakin intens bergelut, Yoongi melenguh keras, pertanda dadanya butuh diisi udara. Hoseok pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendudukkan Yoongi.

Lelaki berambut _mint_ itu terengah-engah dengan kedua tangan Hoseok yang dia pegang. Yoongi menunduk sejenak dan menelan ludah, lantas kembali mendongak untuk menatap Hoseok.

"Hoseokie, bolehkah aku...?" tanyanya menggantung.

"Yoongi apa yang kau lakukan...?" Hoseok tak sempat mencegah tangan Yoongi bergerak membuka gesper dan menurunkan _zipper_ _jeans_ nya. Ia sudah terlanjur merasa lemas ketika tangan kecil itu meremas miliknya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana. Hoseok hanya tak mengira kalau Yoongi akan melakukan ini, melakukan _blow job_ di seperempat jam terakhir menjelang keberangkatannya ke Jerman.

"Asshhh—"

Dia mengepalkan tangan dan menjadikan dinding sebagai sandaran sikunya. Yoongi yang menghisap kepala penisnya dan menjilatinya dengan gerakan kecil itu membuat Hoseok kacau. Dia hanya menggeram dan sesekali mendongak saat lidah Yoongi terlalu pintar menemukan cara untuk membuatnya merasa nikmat.

Satu tangannya dia taruh di kepala _mint_ itu dan meremat rambutnya, bukan untuk memaksanya memasukkan penis itu lebih dalam ke mulutnya, hanya untuk melampiaskan nikmat sekaligus rasa bersalah yang muncul di hatinya. Hoseok tentu ingat kalau dia dan Yoongi sudah lama putus hubungan, tak seharusnya melakukan ini.

"Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu?"

Yoongi seolah tak mendengarkannya dan malah makin kuat menghisap.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tenang di Jerman...?" Hoseok putus asa. "Yoongie... enghh—"

Hoseok yang terus meracau pun berhenti ketika dia sampai pada puncaknya. Orgasmenya yang tak tertahan membuatnya tak sempat untuk melepaskan diri. Cairan kentalnya memenuhi mulut Yoongi dan sebagian berceceran di dagunya. Hoseok menggeram dan mundur untuk menjauhkan diri. Dia berbenah dengan gelisah. Setelah itu dia kembali pada Yoongi yang tengah mengelap ceceran sperma di dagunya sendiri.

"Yoongi." dia berjongkok di depan Yoongi dan membantunya membersihkan cairan putih itu. Lantas dia mengamit tangan Yoongi dan mengajaknya keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Hoseokie..." gumam Yoongi saat Hoseok tengah membersihkan bibirnya dengan air dari kran wastafel.

"Diamlah."

"Hoseokie... apa yang harus ku lakukan... aku masih mencintaimu..." lirihnya.

"Diamlah. Kalau kau terus bicara aku akan benar-benar membencimu."

"Hoseokie..." Yoongi merengut dan hendak menangis, namun Hoseok mendekapnya dan menenangkannya dengan bisikan yang halus.

"Sssh, sudahlah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi."

"Hoseokie..." Yoongi tak menurut. Dia malah menangis di bahu Hoseok.

"Kau akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku." ucapannya itu malah semakin membuat Yoongi tak rela melepas Hoseok. "Jangan menangis, kumohon. Aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Hoseok melepaskan pelukan itu untuk menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi Yoongi yang memerah. Hoseok memberinya seulas senyum. Dia tersenyum supaya Yoongi berhenti menangis.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Karena kau cantik bukan saat menangis, tapi saat tersenyum. Tolong tersenyumlah untukku."

Hoseok menyapu rambut depan Yoongi, kemudian mengecup dahinya lama. Dia memeluk Yoongi lagi sejenak, sebelum menuntun tangan itu untuk keluar dari toilet. Hoseok sudah tak punya waktu lagi, pesawatnya akan segera berangkat.

Mereka kembali ke terminal tempat Hoseok menunggu sebelumnya. Lelaki itu menghampiri seorang petugas berseragam yang dititipinya koper tadi.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga koper saya." dia mengambil koper itu, tapi tak juga melepaskan gandengannnya dari Yoongi. Lelaki berambut oranye itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lantas memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Yoongi, aku harus pergi sekarang." dia mendengus. Yoongi mencoba untuk memoles senyum di bibirnya.

"Hoseokie... baik-baik di sana ya..." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hoseok pun tersenyum untuknya, meski sedikit pahit. Lelaki itu lantas mengacak rambut Yoongi asal, lalu mengecup keningnya dan dalam satu tarikan membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

Hoseok memeluknya erat sekali.

"Selamat tinggal, _sayangku."_

:::

 _Sweet Sour Citrus_

:::

Yang Jimin lakukan sedari tadi hanya duduk dengan wajah kecut dan tangan menyilang di depan dada. Bahkan teh yang disuguhkan di atas meja pun J yang membuat. Di sini hanya J yang bersikap ramah—sedikit. Sementara satu orang tamu yang mengaku sebagai calon suami Yoongi itu masih saja memasang tampang _ahah-eheh_ dan _cengengesan_ tidak jelas setiap hendak bicara. Si kembar pikir, kenapa bisa orang gila jadi calon suaminya Yoongi?

"Ohh... jadi kalian menyewa kamar di apartemen Yoongi..." angguknya. Dia sekarang sudah tahu status dua lelaki kembar yang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

J dan Jimin saling melirik sekilas. Tanpa bicara, mereka sepakat berpikir kalau lelaki berambut _golden brown_ bernama Kim Taehyung itu aneh. Biasanya calon suami seseorang akan marah ketika tahu calon istrinya tinggal dengan lelaki lain di rumahnya. Tapi Taehyung? Malah _cengengesan_ saja.

"Hei, katakan padaku kalau kau tidak bohong soal kau _calon suaminya Min Yoongi_ itu." J yang tidak percaya langsung bertanya. Sementara Jimin tidak menggunakan mulutnya untuk bicara sejak tadi. Dia diam saja. Diam tapi tampangnya garang. Seperti sipir penjara.

"Aku tidak bohong 'kok. Aku memang calon suaminya... aku datang ke sini karena ada urusan dengannya, sudah begitu... aku... merindukannya." ucap Taehyung malu-malu. Dia menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Kok hatiku sakit ya?" mendengar itu J mengadu pada Jimin namun hanya dibalas kerutan alis. Sesungguhnya J merasa sedikit cemburu.

Dalam diamnya, Jimin memikirkan banyak hal. Pertama, tentang status Taehyung yang masih diragukan. Kedua, tentang Hoseok. Jimin tahu kalau Hoseok mantan pacarnya Yoongi. Si mungil pernah bercerita kalau dia dan Hoseok berpacaran satu tahun dan putus hubungan beberapa bulan sebelum Jimin dan J pindah ke apartemennya. Jadi Yoongi berpacaran dengan Hoseok saat dia sudah punya calon suami?

Belum lagi, Jimin dan J sudah pernah tidur dengan si rambut _mint_ yang notabene calon istrinya Kim Taehyung itu.

 _Duh_ , pusing.

"Tsch." Jimin mencedih dan mengundang J juga Taehyung untuk melirik padanya. Sedari tadi dia terlihat sedang berpikir serius dan tiba-tiba mendecih, itu aneh bagi mereka yang melihatnya. Dalam hatinya, Jimin berniat untuk tetap bungkam dan tak mengatakan apapun pada Taehyung. Dia tak perlu tahu apapun yang terjadi di apartemen ini. Jimin tak akan mengatakannya.

"Kapan Yoongi pulang?" tanya Taehyung.

"Entah. Menghubunginya pun percuma. Ponselnya tak dia bawa." J melirik sebuah benda pipih yang tergeletak di kabinet. Dia menopang dagu dan mendengus, lantas memandang Taehyung yang duduk di depannya itu. Baginya, Taehyung tak terlihat meyakinkan untuk jadi calon suami Min Yoongi. penampilannya biasa saja, auranya biasa saja, wajahnya tidak biasa saja sih, tampan, tapi entah mengapa bentuk matanya cukup cantik kalau dilihat-lihat.

Ei, bukan berarti J menyukai lelaki bermarga Kim itu. Tidak, hanya tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Jadi... kita bolos kuliah karena kedatangan _calon suaminya Yoongi."_

Ucapan Jimin membuat J melirik jam dinding. Benar. Bahkan mungkin kakaknya itu juga baru ingat kalau mereka seharusnya menghadiri kelas pagi.

"Oh, kalian ada kuliah? Maaf ya..." lelaki itu membungkuk sekilas. Gelagatnya membuat J dan Jimin mengira kalau Taehyung berasal dari desa. Sekarang ini mana ada orang yang minta maaf dengan sopan begitu pada orang lain? Tidak _kekotaan_ sekali.

"Hei _calon suaminya Yoongi."_ Jimin memanggil dengan nada angkuh. Tampangnya juga.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung."

Jimin diam sejenak. Tidak menanggapi. Tapi kemudian dia mendengus dan bicara lagi.

"Kau ini... dari Daegu 'kan? Kau masih kuliah apa sudah bekerja?"

J sedikit ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Baginya sang kakak jadi terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang sedang bicara dengan lelaki yang berniat menikahi anaknya. Kenapa Jimin mendadak tua?

"Aku sudah jadi sarjana dua tahun lalu..."

"Lalu sekarang apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Petani."

"Bfffttt—apah?!" Jimin yang bertanya, Taehyung yang menjawab, tapi J yang terkejut. Dia yang hendak menyesap tehnya itu sampai-sampai menyemburkan air di mulutnya. Untung saja tak kena siapapun. Hanya berceceran di meja dan di dagunya sendiri. Tapi tatapan jijik dari si _pink_ kembarannya itu membuatnya sedikit takut dan ia pun segera membersihkan kekacauan yang dia buat.

Taehyung hanya tertawa meringis. Dia sudah menduga kalau reaksi mereka akan begini saat mendengar jawabannya yang paling realistis dan jujur.

" _Seriously?_ Petani? Ku kira Yoongi yang anak konglomerat itu akan punya calon suami yang sama kayanya! Seperti CEO perusahaan besar atau artis papan atas misalnya." kata J dengan bumbu sarkas. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya ini hanyalah seorang petani dari Daegu. Petani? _Seriously?_ Dan tampang J yang meremehkan sekaligus tak percaya itu dia layangkan pada Taehyung juga Jimin untuk menunjukkan seberapa terkejutnya dia.

"Margamu Kim, 'kan?" Taehyung menoleh saat Jimin mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel hitamnya. "Kim dari Daegu..."

Sesungguhnya Jimin membuka _google_ dan mencari apa yang dia ingin tahu dengan _keyword_ Kim dan Daegu. Jelaslah dia tak begitu saja percaya kalau Kim Taehyung hanya seorang petani. Lagipula pakaian yang dia kenakan bermerek Gucci. Jimin tahu karena sesekali dia melihat katalog Gucci di _website_ , tapi tak membelinya dengan alasan kurang cocok dengan selera.

" , perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang pangan, kantor pusat berada di Daegu." gumam Jimin yang membaca sebuah artikel. "Oh... keluarga Kim lumayan juga. Kau bukan petani biasa rupanya."

J melihat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dari gerak itu J menangkap kalau sekalimat kutipan dari artikel yang baru saja dibacakan si _pink_ itu ada kaitannya dengan Taehyung. Jadi? Taehyung dan ?

"Aku hanya petani biasa..." sargahnya rendah diri. "Aku menanam stroberi dan memetiknya di musim panen. Itu saja pekerjaanku. Mengurusi kebun stroberi."

Jimin menyunggingkan senyum miring. Taehyung tidak bisa diremehkan rupanya. Sementara J masih terlihat bingung.

"Hei _dolly,_ kau percaya kalau dia hanya petani biasa? Kalau begitu darimana dia bisa membeli Gucci yang dia kenakan?" Jimin kadang tak mengerti kenapa adiknya bisa begitu bodoh. Entah bodoh atau memang bodoh. Ah, harusnya dia berpikir dulu sebelum meremehkan orang lain.

"Eheheh..." Taehyung hanya _cengengesan_ tanpa dosa.

 _Piiipp!_ Terdengar bunyi tanda pintu dibuka. J dan Jimin tahu siapa yang datang ketika bel tidak ditekan. Pastilah Yoongi dan nomor _password_ yang dia hapal betul.

Tiga lelaki itu sama-sama memandang pintu masuk, hanya saja tak terdengar suara salam atau apapun dari sana, mereka hanya mendapati Yoongi yang berjalan dengan lesu.

"Yoongi!" J berseru.

Yoongi yang menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya dan dia agak bingung mengapa ada tiga laki-laki yang duduk di ruang tengah. Dia berhenti hanya untuk menatap mereka satu-satu.

"Kau...?" saat pandangannya terhenti pada orang ketiga, Yoongi merasa kenal dengan wajah itu. "Taehyung?"

Lelaki itu berdiri dan melempar senyum lebarnya.

"T-taehyung kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Yoongi tak mendengar jawaban. Lelaki itu berlari dan menerjang Yoongi hingga tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dalam sebuah pelukan. Taehyung membungkuk untuk lebih erat memeluk calon istrinya yang dia rindukan itu.

"T-tae?" dia jelas syok hingga terbata.

"Aku datang ke Seoul demi kamu..." Taehyung melepaskan pelukan itu hanya untuk menatap Yoongi. "Aku merindukanmu, _yeobo."_

 _Apa? Yeobo?_ Si kembar sama-sama bersuara dalam hati.

"Tae—"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Tak cukup si kembar dibuat kaget mendengar panggilan _yeobo_ itu, kekagetan mereka bertambah ketika Taehyung mencium Yoongi. Jimin berpaling dan J masih memandang adegan mesra antara calon suami dan calon istri itu. Entah dia masokis atau apa, yang jelas wajahnya mengernyit jijik tapi matanya tak juga lepas.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya aku kena serangan jantung..."

Dia meremas dadanya yang mendadak sakit tak karuan. Jimin entah mendengarnya entah tidak, karena dia sudah melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

:::

 _Sweet Sour Citrus_

:::

Selesai meminum segelas limun dingin, Yoongi yang tak mengganti pakaiannya itu langsung masuk kamar. Dia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni siapapun yang ada di apartemen itu. Dia hanya ingin bergelung di kasurnya yang empuk. Kamarnya dia tutup walau tak dikunci, tanda kalau dia tak mau diganggu. Jimin melarang J untuk masuk ke sana dan membiarkan saja Yoongi beristirahat, tapi lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang membuka pintu kamar itu dan menutupnya lagi, ditambah ada bunyi _ckrek_. Dikunci.

" _What the hell?!"_ J langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memekik tak terima. Dia yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Taehyung tak sangka saja kalau lelaki itu akan masuk ke kamar Yoongi, pakai mengunci pintunya pula. Dia curiga Taehyung akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gula manisnya.

"Biarkan saja."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada orang asing masuk ke kamar Yoongi!"

"Dia itu calon suaminya... biarkan saja..."

J bingung kenapa Jimin bisa sesantai itu. Apa kakaknya itu tidak cemburu? Dia membiarkan Yoongi mengejar Hoseok, dia juga membiarkan Taehyung bersama Yoongi. Dia ini maunya apa?

"Duduk." titah jimin absolut. J tak paham Jimin punya aura apa, tapi yang jelas tubuhnya menurut saja ketika diperintah oleh kakaknya itu. Dia pun duduk kembali di tempatnya. Jimin meluruskan kakinya yang bertumpu pada meja kaca di depan mereka. Dia makan _gummy bear_ dengan santai.

"Kau ini aneh." cibir J dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Kau lebih aneh, tidak tahu privasi."

J menggeram. Ingin sekali dia memukul si _mochi pink_ itu.

Di dalam kamar, Taehyung menyibak selimut dan ikut berebahan di samping Yoongi yang meringkuk memunggunginya. Taehyung mendekat dan memeluk sang calon istri dari belakang. Satu yang dia rindukan adalah memeluknya seperti ini. Dulu semasa Yoongi masih tinggal di Daegu, hal yang hampir tak pernah absen Taehyung lakukan adalah memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

" _Yeobo,_ kau dari mana? Ada apa denganmu? Kau belum mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Aku hanya lelah..." dan Yoongi pun teringat akan Hoseok. Tapi ketika dia berbalik dan mendapat setatap jernih yang polos itu dia jadi merasa bersalah. "Aku habis mengantar seorang teman ke bandara."

"Aah..." Taehyung mengangguk satu kali. Padahal Yoongi berbohong, tapi dia mungkin percaya saja.

Si mungil merapatkan diri dan memeluknya dengan erat, seperti mencari tempat untuk bergelung.

" _Yeobo_ , kau lelah sekali ya?" Taehyung mengelus rambut _mint_ Yoongi. Dia menyambutnya dengan dekapan dari tangan besarnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini... sebentar saja..."

"Iya, _yeobo_."

Yoongi hanya bergumam sebagai balasan. Kemudian Taehyung menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga benar-benar membungkus mereka sampai ubun-ubun. Dalam selimut, dia mengecup kening Yoongi yang memejamkan mata.

"Taehyung."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku tinggal di sini?" rupanya Yoongi tak benar-benar tertidur, nyatanya dia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap Taehyung lurus. Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tanya pada ibumu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang kemari, hei pecinta stroberi?" Yoongi sedikit terkikik geli saat Taehyung menyelipkan tangan di bawah ketiaknya untuk memeluk. Entah kenapa rasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang hanya dengan keberadaan Taehyung di sisinya.

"Apa ayahmu tidak memberitahu? Keluarga kita sudah sepakat kalau kita akan menikah tahun ini." mata Yoongi membola kaget. "Makanya aku datang kemari, untuk melamarmu."

"A-apa?"

:::

 _Sweet Sour Citrus_

 **END**

 _Yaah, saya kembali. Agak tenang juga denger info kayanya sidang ditunda sebulan, jadi saya bisa sedikit santai ngerjain skripsinya. Kemarin saya mumet dikejer deadline, tapi barokah sekali karena jadwal sidangnya diundur *malah curhat* intinya saya jadi punya banyak waktu buat ngerjain skripsi diselingi nulis fanfic eheheheh._

 _Ini sekuel dari sekuel alias trikuel tapi bukan trikuel. Pokonya masih related sama dua skup Park dan sesendok Yoongi. Mau sebut series juga silakan. Duh, saya takut baca review pada nggak nyante, jangan pada gahar lagi yaaa... saya udah bikin lanjutannya nihhh hehehehehe._

 _Porsi Hopega banyak? Iya kan si kembar udah dapet jatah banyak di dua cerita yang sebelumnya, aheheheheh. Kasian Hosiki dijatah juga lahh... *kemudian ditabok*_

 _Mana suaranya umat poliandri Yoongi?_


End file.
